


challenge completed

by mommykun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 to 1 Challenge, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, Vibrators, mommy ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: ten comes back earlier than usual and discovers something... unusual.





	challenge completed

bang. 

 

ten's head hit the keyboard. that was it. that was all for today. he simply couldn't write anything else. he had this essay due tomorrow and he was stressed out. 

 

he looked at the five empty cups on his table. well, that was a lot of coffee and he still couldn't come up with anything smart. he got up and packed his laptop. 

 

"that's it," he muttered. "i'm going to become a shepherd in the mountains."

"bye, ten!" doyoung, the barista, smiled. "see you next essay!" 

"i'm not writing another one! i'm fucking off to iceland. degree who?" 

doyoung laughed. 

"okay. say hi to johnny," he said, wiping the counter. 

"sure. bye," ten sighed and left the café. 

 

he came into the apartment and put his bag on the floor. he was tired. he'd planned to stay at the café for the entire day, but now... now he didn't really feel like creating anything. 

 

he sat down by the table and took a sip of a cold tea someone (probably johnny) left in the morning. ten sighed. that was very typical of him, wasn't it? just leaving the tea somewhere in the house for ten to find later. and the tea was absolutely gross. ten shuddered. no sugar, no lemon, nothing. just plain, gross tea. he had to put an end to this.

 

he got up suddenly.  yes, that was the plan for this afternoon, go there and whoop johnny's ass. or talk about leaving disgusting beverages in the house. he'd decide on the way. 

"you're going down, john seo," he whispered with a smirk and he went to his friend's room.

 

 the silence was a little weird. usually, johnny was a very loud person, especially when he was playing video games or talking with mark on the phone. even the thick walls couldn't stop him. but now? was he asleep? ten furrowed his eyebrows. 

"lazy bitch," he murmured. "oh, i'm so getting your ass."

 

he opened the door quietly, wondering what he should do. jump on johnny and scream? pour cold tea on his face? record him snoring and drooling and send to his cool friends? paint a moustache on his face with a permanent marker? oh, the possibilities were endless. 

 

"fifty-three... oh..."

this wasn't something ten expected to see. he expected johnny to be sleeping. reading. drinking gross tea. 

but he definitely wasn't expecting johnny sitting on the bed with a vibrator up his ass. speaking english. with a voice recorder. 

 

"fifty-two..." 

every normal person would have left the room by now, absolutely embarrassed and traumatised for life. but ten was definitely not normal. frozen, more likely. he just couldn't look away. johnny was naked, his hair messy and eyes closed. he was a mess. 

and god, was ten loving it. 

 

"f-fifty one..."

the decision wasn't difficult. a few steps and ten was standing by the bed. 

"what are you doing?" he whispered into his roommate's ear. 

"ten." johnny pressed pause on the recorder. his face was getting very red. "it's... it's just... oh, shit."

"no need to be so stressed." ten slowly sat down on the bed and started playing with his hair. "it's not like i haven't seen you naked, right?" 

johnny let out a quiet moan, blushing even more. he closed his eyes shut, visibly trying to focus. 

 

"so, what is this about?" ten hummed, tugging at his hair slightly. "the voice recorder?" 

"it's nothing, really... just a challenge."

ten raised his eyebrows and planted a kiss on his neck.

"a challenge, baby boy?" he murmured and felt his roommate shudder. god. ten was going absolutely crazy. 

"yes. it's... i'm supposed to record myself counting from one hundred to one while... ah!" 

ten hummed with an understanding smile. having johnny like this, shy, but so exposed and ready to be played with, made him feel powerful. and hard, oh god. 

"then why don't you turn the recorder back on, baby? you need to finish the challenge." 

"the challenge?" johnny looked at him. 

"yes, baby boy. now press that button, you're halfway there already. let me see you do this." 

 

johnny sighed, noticing the change in ten's tone. that was... unusual. but he loved it too much to care about any consequences. at this point, the world was just the toy inside him and ten, with his soft, but commanding voice. 

"yes, mommy," he murmured, only half aware of what he was saying. ten took in a sharp breath and bit his neck lightly. 

"now, back to the counting," he ordered. 

 

he let him get to twenty-five like this, just sitting close, playing with his hair and whispering words of praise into his ear. but as johnny's moans became louder, ten decided it was time for something more... challenging. and the taller boy only made that decision easier.

 

"mommy, ah..."

"want mommy to play with you, baby?" ten hummed. "want me to touch your cock?" 

"please," johnny whispered, blushing. that was the answer ten wanted. he smiled, wrapping his fingers around johnny's length. 

"remember, you're not allowed to come until you get to one. right, baby boy?"

johnny nodded quickly. his eyes were teary and his lips were glossy. ten chuckled. what a view. 

"words, sweetheart." he jerked his hand lazily, making the boy gasp. 

"y-yes, mommy."

 

at eleven johnny was a mess and ten was having a time of his life. he was biting his neck, leaving pretty marks on his skin. 

"mm... nine, seven..."

ten bit him harder. 

"you skipped a number, baby. no cheating."

"i-i'm sorry, mommy..." johnny jerked his hips. "eight... seven... i'm so close..."

"you're doing a great job, baby boy. mommy is proud of you," ten murmured against his skin, smiling. what a view he had, johnny was almost falling apart in his arms. 

 

"four, three... ah, mommy, i'm..."

"two to go." ten's hand slowed down for a second, making johnny moan. 

"sorry... t-two... and one, ah!" 

"that's a good boy, show me, how good you can be," ten purred. that was the last straw for johnny, who came, throwing his head back with a loud moan. ten was praising him the entire time, jerking him off slowly and watching with a proud smile. 

 

"was i good for mommy?" johnny whispered when ten turned off the voice recorder and took the vibrator out.

"yes, baby. you were very good." ten ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair. "i'm very proud of you."

 

johnny blushed and closed his eyes while ten was wiping his skin with some wet wipes. 

"sleepy."

"i know, baby. just a second... and done. now we can sleep." ten wrapped his arms around the korean's waist and covered them both with a blanket. "goodnight, baby boy."

johnny pulled him closer. 

"night," he murmured and with that, he was already asleep. 

 

ten couldn't help but smile, playing with johnny's hair. the tea issue could wait, he had more important things to do. and sleep was first of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed (i should be sleeping)


End file.
